Running Wild
by galaxybar
Summary: Starts at season 3A. This is my first ever Fan fiction. Elizabeth Scarlet was a girl who only knew abuse and struggle. She was forced to grow up to soon and learnt of the Supernatural at a young age when someone close to her was taken by it. All she ever wanted was a friend and that is what she would eventually find in Beacon Hills. Read to find out more about Elizabeth...
1. Prologue

Elizabeth Scarlet was a young girl raised to fight. To survive. Nobody was ever really there to help her she was alone. Even in a crowded room she had no one. People close to her parents saw her as a guileless girl, pedestrians saw her as nothing but a shadow on the wall but worst of all her parents saw her as a tool to use to get what they want.

Elizabeth was a small girl with long dark auburn hair that looked black most of the time and effulgent turquoise eyes that almost seemed to illuminate in the dark.

When she was a child her parents taught her to fight. The only good thing they ever did for her. However, it was only for their own greed. Elizabeth had always taken care of herself from since she can remember. After school she would come back to an empty home that looked like a tip. She wold clean the house top to bottom and cook herself dinner before anyone got home if she was lucky. Then she would lock herself in her room and hope for the best. If her noxious parents got home before that then they would beat Elizabeth to a blooded pulp and blame all their troubles on her. She was their scape goat and she hated she wasn't brave enough to fight back. But who could blame her she was only a child.

Once she was around 8 years old she was forced onto the streets to make money and pay her families debts. How was a child supposed to be able to do that? The first couple of days she came home empty handed and faced the consequences. Fortunately, after about a month she had learned a lot and was more street wise and found a way to get the money she needed to be able to go home and not face the unjust fury of her unfit parents. She had used the skills she had been taught in fighting and her rage towards those who treated her like shit to fight on the streets as a street fighter. It was insane a child fighting and winning in street fights!

Elizabeth continued to fight on the streets and she earned a few different names in different areas, like little red because she was small and had auburn hair that had a red shine in the light or lone wolf because she was always alone and the other fighters used to call her pup because she was so small. When she was 12 she meet a young man who taught her new ways of fighting and about how to protect herself. He became her trainer and he taught her so much. His name was Ian.

When she was 14 Ian was murdered... That was the night Elizabeth learned of the supernatural wold and finally understood the vigorous training.

She had promised him before he took his last breath she would leave her home and find people who truly cared and she never broke a promise. Determined she would leave as soon as she could and create a new life.

The day she turned 16 she tried to leave...


	2. Chapter 1- New beginning

Elizabeth started to stir from her dreamless sleep and slip away from the blanket of darkness that surrounded her and into a blinding light. An unfamiliar environment surrounded her she knew she was no longer in the woods. Desperately, she tried to open her eyes but they were to heavy, they felt like weights and she wasn't strong enough to lift them. She relied on her other senses to try and figure out where she was. Deafening, she could hear no stop footsteps echoing through the building, she was inside. But where? Pungent, the smell of chemicals creeped up her nostrils and the smell of antiseptic. Hospital. That was where she was in a hospital. But who brought her here? What if they found her stuff? Will she go to prison? What if they send her home? Panic filled her mind blinding her from her surrounding, she refused to go back if they tried to send her home she would run and never look back. But if she started running now she would never stop, she didn't want to run for the rest of her life. Home, that's all she wanted was a home.

Once she had calmed herself down she tried to open her eyes again. This time they were as light as a feather and she had complete control of her body. Her eyes shoot open like bullets and she sat upright in a flash. She stared wide eyed at her self because she was hooked up to machines and wires. She hated it, then before she knew what she was doing she was pulling at the wires in a frenzy of panic, she had always hated hospitals and their blinding white walls. Then as if on cue a nurse with long dark hair and tanned skin walked into the room with a look of concern shadowing her face. Then with a soft caring voice she said "Hey sweetie I'm Melissa. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself okay."

Elizabeth was take aback by the kind nature of the woman. She never had the privilege to meet such people back home. The woman's kind nature seemed to settle Elizabeth's panic and sent her into a tranquil state of mind. Melissa then continued to take away the wires and set Elizabeth up in the bed. The woman sat beside her and waited for her to settle back down before speaking again, in a quiet voice she asked if Elizabeth would be willing to answer a few questions. Elizabeth only nodded her head not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence just yet. Soon after, Melissa began to talk and ask questions.

Melissa softly said, "What's your name honey?" Elizabeth hesitated before answering,

"My name is Elizabeth Scarlet" she answered clearly but couldn't prevent the shake in her voice and to Elizabeth this was a sign of weakness. She absolutely despised weakness in herself because it always leads to her being hurt and she refused to be weak again. Being weak had already cost her so much she wouldn't allow it to take any more.

Melissa continued to ask questions but the next one struck a nerve in Elizabeth. Softly, Melissa asked "Where are your parents and where do you live?"

Elizabeth froze, what should she say? Can she tell her the truth? Millions of questions raced through her mind but she knew she needed to answer, the real question was what to say now. Tentatively, she answered with the truth she was so reluctant to share. "I left home, I lived in a town about a days drive from here! As for my parents they are not involved in my life anymore and you don't need to know about it because that's my problem." Elizabeth felt guilty for the harsh tone she used because the woman was very kind.

Melissa was worried for the girl she was so young but was on her own and she had little doubt that it was her parents that did this to her. It aggravated her to think that a parent was capable of such a thing, people like that made her feel sick. But Melissa continued with the questions as there was still more she needed to know. Gingerly, she asked her next and last question. "How old are you?"

Elizabeth's reply was blunt she no longer wanted to talk. "I'm 16." Then she decided to ask a question of her own zealously she asked "When can I leave?" She really wanted to leave the hospital because she hated just sitting there staring at white walls all day it would drive her up the wall.

Melissa's soft voice came soon after "Sweetie where will you go?" Elizabeth didn't know anywhere was better that a hospital room. Then she spoke as if on reflex and she wasn't sure why.

"I don't have anywhere to go!" Then Elizabeth could feel hot liquid building up in her eyes making them sting but she refused to let the tears fall. She didn't know why she was crying in the first place it was just stupid.

Melissa felt bad for the girl. She had been through so much already and needed help. Calm yet determined Melissa voiced "Well since you have nowhere to go and can be discharged now, how would you feel about coming to live with me and my son. Your about the same age and we have a spare room? It will just be until you find a place unless you want to stay."

Elizabeth was taken aback by Melissa's kindness and finally let the tears fall. But they were tears of happiness. No one had ever been this kind to a stranger, what a lovely woman she was. Elizabeth was overcome with joy at the thought of having a new home and someone who cared about her well being. She throw herself at Melissa and pulled her in to a bone crushing huge. Melissa was surprised at the strength such a small girl possessed. Then Elizabeth mumbled in her hair " I will pay you back I promise. I never break my promises." Melissa was at a loss for words so just smiled and hugged her back.

Meanwhile, the pack where at Derek's talking about the mysterious girl they had found and the objects they found. After finding the objects Allison took them home as she was confident at driving the motor cycle and looking after the weapons. Lydia was just going on about how when she wakes up she will be doing some serious shopping because the girl had like no cloths. But only Scott and Stiles had seen the girls condition and were very worried about her. They felt a responsibility because they were the ones who found her in the woods.

They had decided to talk to Scott's mum about the girl later but for now they where enjoying the peace of having the Kanima gone and getting a slight normality back in their lived. They could finally just think of school drama instead of the supernatural. For now at least.

Scott and Stiles went to the hospital to see Scott's mum and the girl. Once they arrived they were shocked to see the girl sat talking to Melissa like nothing had even happened to her. Cautiously, they made their way towards the two and said hello. Melissa introduced everyone and they learned the girls name was Elizabeth. But they next thing Scott's mum told them was the most shocking thing ever. Elizabeth would be living at the McCall residence.

Scott and Stiles were taking Elizabeth home while Melissa finished her shift at the hospital. Elizabeth was so joyous to be away from the place and going to her new home. While at the hospital with Melissa she learned that Scott her son and Stiles his best friend had been the ones who had brought her in. After meeting them she thanked them for their kindness but they told her not to worry and started thinking of a nickname to give her. According to them her name was to long and it would be fun to have a nickname since her name was so traditional and boring. She had never seen her name that way but she was glad to have a new name to be called by. It was like getting a hole new life in a new town, new faces and a new name.

Once they got back all of Scott and Stiles friends were there. At first Elizabeth was nervous about meeting them, but soon pushed that feeling back because she wanted to meet more people from this town as so far everyone she had meet was really nice. She followed the boys into the house as they were in a deep discussion about what nickname they should give her, but it was mainly Stiles who was talking. Once they entered the house Elizabeth was in deep though and observing the place that was now her home. Then she walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Once again she was overcome with nerves as she faced the group of five. She was worried they wouldn't accept her into their group and she would be alone in a room of people like she use to be.


	3. Chapter 2 - Awakening

Elizabeth started to stir from her dreamless sleep and slip away from the blanket of darkness that surrounded her and into a blinding light. An unfamiliar environment surrounded her she knew she was no longer in the woods. Desperately, she tried to open her eyes but they were to heavy, they felt like weights and she wasn't't strong enough to lift them. She relied on her other senses to try and figure out where she was. Deafening, she could hear no stop footsteps echoing through the building, she was inside. But where? Pungent, the smell of chemicals creeped up her nostrils and the smell of antiseptic. Hospital. That was where she was in a hospital. But who brought her here? What if they found her stuff? Will she go to prison? What if they send her home? Panic filled her mind blinding her from her surrounding, she refused to go back if they tried to send her home she would run and never look back. But if she started running now she would never stop, she didn't't want to run for the rest of her life. Home, that's all she wanted was a home.

Once she had calmed herself down she tried to open her eyes again. This time they were as light as a feather and she had complete control of her body. Her eyes shoot open like bullets and she sat upright in a flash. She stared wide eyed at her self because she was hooked up to machines and wires. She hated it, then before she knew what she was doing she was pulling at the wires in a frenzy of panic, she had always hated hospitals and their blinding white walls. Then as if on cue a nurse with long dark hair and tanned skin walked into the room with a look of concern shadowing her face. Then with a soft caring voice she said "Hey sweetie I'm Melissa. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself okay."

Elizabeth was take aback by the kind nature of the woman. She never had the privilege to meet such people back home. The woman's kind nature seemed to settle Elizabeth's panic and sent her into a tranquil state of mind. Melissa then continued to take away the wires and set Elizabeth up in the bed. The woman sat beside her and waited for her to settle back down before speaking again, in a quiet voice she asked if Elizabeth would be willing to answer a few questions. Elizabeth only nodded her head not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence just yet. Soon after, Melissa began to talk and ask questions.

Melissa softly said, "What's your name honey?" Elizabeth hesitated before answering,

"My name is Elizabeth Scarlet" she answered clearly but couldn't't prevent the shake in her voice and to Elizabeth this was a sign of weakness. She absolutely despised weakness in herself because it always leads to her being hurt and she refused to be weak again. Being weak had already cost her so much she wouldn't't allow it to take any more.

Melissa continued to ask questions but the next one struck a nerve in Elizabeth. Softly, Melissa asked "Where are your parents and where do you live?"

Elizabeth froze, what should she say? Can she tell her the truth? Millions of questions raced through her mind but she knew she needed to answer, the real question was what to say now. Tentatively, she answered with the truth she was so reluctant to share. "I left home, I lived in a town about a days drive from here! As for my parents they are not involved in my life anymore and you don't need to know about it because that's my problem." Elizabeth felt guilty for the harsh tone she used because the woman was very kind.

Melissa was worried for the girl she was so young but was on her own and she had little doubt that it was her parents that did this to her. It aggravated her to think that a parent was capable of such a thing, people like that made her feel sick. But Melissa continued with the questions as there was still more she needed to know. Gingerly, she asked her next and last question. "How old are you?"

Elizabeth's reply was blunt she no longer wanted to talk. "I'm 16." Then she decided to ask a question of her own zealously she asked "When can I leave?" She really wanted to leave the hospital because she hated just sitting there staring at white walls all day it would drive her up the wall.

Melissa's soft voice came soon after "Sweetie where will you go?" Elizabeth didn't't know anywhere was better that a hospital room. Then she spoke as if on reflex and she wasn't't sure why.

"I don't have anywhere to go!" Then Elizabeth could feel hot liquid building up in her eyes making them sting but she refused to let the tears fall. She didn't't know why she was crying in the first place it was just stupid.

Melissa felt bad for the girl. She had been through so much already and needed help. Calm yet determined Melissa voiced "Well since you have nowhere to go and can be discharged now, how would you feel about coming to live with me and my son. Your about the same age and we have a spare room? It will just be until you find a place unless you want to stay."

Elizabeth was taken aback by Melissa's kindness and finally let the tears fall. But they were tears of happiness. No one had ever been this kind to a stranger, what a lovely woman she was. Elizabeth was overcome with joy at the thought of having a new home and someone who cared about her well being. She throw herself at Melissa and pulled her in to a bone crushing huge. Melissa was surprised at the strength such a small girl possessed. Then Elizabeth mumbled in her hair " I will pay you back I promise. I never break my promises." Melissa was at a loss for words so just smiled and hugged her back.

Meanwhile, the pack where at lunch talking about the mysterious girl they had found and the objects they found. After finding the objects Allison took them home as she was confident at driving the motor cycle and looking after the weapons. Lydia was just going on about how when she wakes up she will be doing some serious shopping because the girl had like no cloths. But only Scott and Stiles had seen the girls condition and were very worried about her. They felt a responsibility because they were the ones who found her in the woods.

They had decided to talk to Scott's mum about the girl later but for now they where enjoying the peace of having the Kanima gone and getting a slight normality back in their lived. They could finally just think of school drama instead of the supernatural. For now at least.

Scott and Stiles went to the hospital to see Scott's mum and the girl. Once they arrived they were shocked to see the girl sat talking to Melissa like nothing had even happened to her. Cautiously, they made their way towards the two and said hello. Melissa introduced everyone and they learned the girls name was Elizabeth. But they next thing Scott's mum told them was the most shocking thing ever. Elizabeth would be living at the McCall residence.

Scott and Stiles were taking Elizabeth home while Melissa finished her shift at the hospital. Elizabeth was so joyous to be away from the place and going to her new home. While at the hospital with Melissa she learned that Scott her son and Stiles his best friend had been the ones who had brought her in. After meeting them she thanked them for their kindness but they told her not to worry and started thinking of a nickname to give her. According to them her name was to long and it would be fun to have a nickname since her name was so traditional and boring. She had never seen her name that way but she was glad to have a new name to be called by. It was like getting a hole new life in a new town, new faces and a new name.

Once they got back all of Scott and Stiles friends were there. At first Elizabeth was nervous about meeting them, but soon pushed that feeling back because she wanted to meet more people from this town as so far everyone she had meet was really nice. She followed the boys into the house as they were in a deep discussion about what nickname they should give her, but it was mainly Stiles who was talking. Once they entered the house Elizabeth was in deep though and observing the place that was now her home. Then she walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Once again she was overcome with nerves as she faced the group of five. She was worried they wouldn't't accept her into their group and she would be alone in a room of people like she use to be.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Pack

The pack had decided they would be meeting at Scott's place after Scott and Stiles went to see the girl they found in the woods. But Stiles gave them his key so they could get in before the duo were back. But no one expected the girl to be with them!

When three people walk into the McCall residence the pack were shocked to see the girl. Her face was badly bruised and she looked like she had gone to hell and back. Elizabeth just stood there in a daze unable to speak because of the mind numbing nerves she felt. Thoughts such as, 'what if they don't like me?' rushing through her head. This was until Scott broke the thick silence by introducing Elizabeth to everyone. This was when Elizabeth learned the names of the people before her. Allison and Lydia seemed welcoming and there facial features were soft. After the introductions were complete Stiles started rambling on about the nickname until everyone joined in on trying to think of one.

Not long after Lydia suggested a few, "How about Ells or Lizzy?" she said smugly because she was the first to suggest one. Just by her mannerisms and way she talked Elizabeth new she was one of the smart ones. Probably the smartest, however from firs glance you wouldn't guess she was a geniuses.

Then the hyperactive boy known as Stiles started bombarding Elizabeth with questions. "Do you mind if we call you that? Do you like the new names? Which one do you prefer?" Elizabeth was so confused all the questions just made her head spin and she didn't know what to say. She quickly found her baring's and became more alert of her surroundings when she remembered she didn't know these people and what they were like. She didn't know if these people would betray here but she wasn't one to judge so she would have to get to know them before she trusted them.

Elizabeth finally replied, quietly she said "I don't mind what you call me." As soon as she said it she regretted it because she said it in a small quiet that made her sound vulnerable and weak. She hated it because she knew she wasn't weak so why was she acting that way? After she said that the others each decided what they preferred to call her and she had two new names.

Not long after Scott decided to show Elizabeth to her room and so politely pronounced "I will show you to your room now. Its not much but I hope you like it. After you settle in we can decorate it to your liking. If that's okay with you?" Elizabeth was once again shocked by the kindness these people show. Then she became worried. What if it was just sympathy and the kindness they show now will just disappear? But she will have to get to know them before she can assume they aren't really good people. Elizabeth took in her surroundings once again and scanned the room it was amazing, much better then what she use to have not by much but better none the less. They also offered to decorate which means the room could be even better. Elizabeth stood in awe of the room before she thanked Scott for his kindness and hospitality. Then they went back down to the others and Elizabeth went to speak with the girls.

The three girls sat there in conversation. They seemed to get on well. Then Allison tolled Elizabeth that they found her stuff and it was at her place so she would bring it down. Then panic set in, did they look in the bags? What will happen to her if they did? But then a thought hit Elizabeth, if a normal person found that they wouldn't just give it back or tack it home. They probably didn't look in the bag. Also if she panicked it would make her look suspicious so she just responded with an okay and the conversations continued.

The pack didn't want her to know about them so she couldn't know they know about her. But maybe Allison could tell her about being a hunter.

The girls sat and talked forever but realistically it was only a few hours. But in this time Lydia had demanded that the three of them go shopping the next day because according to Lydia Elizabeth had no clothes so needed to go shopping for some. This was a lie because she had clothes not many she would admit and they were worn and old but they did the job and Elizabeth had barley any money. When she told Lydia this she just looked at her and said she would buy it. Then being Elizabeth she promised to pay her back.

Once matters about tomorrows trip to the shopping centre where sorted the girls left and Melissa was home. So Melissa gave Ells some PJ'S's and they both went to bed.

 **AN,** **  
 **Sorry it took so long to update I have been so busy and the whole page got deleted so I had to write it twice. Also I have changed the fact they went to school in chapter two. Know school hasn't started yet.**  
 **Thanks for reading.****


	5. Chapter 4 - School

It has been just over a week since Ells has been living at the McCall residence. Her Lydia and Allison had become good friends. They had brought lots of new cloths and accessories. Lydia insisted she had to buy them but Ells felt guilty because they had done so much for her. Both girls brought everything and refused to take the little money Ells had to offer them. But she had promised to pay them back no matter what.

Ells woke up to the sound of her alarm. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom her bruises on her face had vanished but there was still bruising on her sided and her ribs were still healing. She pealed of her clothes and jumped in the shower. Today was her first day of school she was so excited. Once she was finished she got out and put fresh bandages on her hip and arm where her almost healed cuts were. Once she was finished and dressed she went downstairs to have breakfast and found Scott sat at the kitchen counter eating breakfast. He bid Ells good morning and she made yourself a bowl of cereal. When she were done she checked the time and saw it was nearly time to go so she grabbed her leather jacket and keys for your bike but Scott stopped her.

"Mum said your not allowed to ride your bike yet because of you side." Scott said seriously. Ells just looked at him like he had to heads.

"But how will I get to school? Besides I'm fine and what Melissa doesn't know wont hurt her." Ells said incredulously. However, as she tried to leave Scott stopped her and refused to allow her to leave. Scott saw Ells as a sister now and didn't want her to hurt herself.

Scott then smiled and chirped "Stiles is going to give us a lift he is outside now." He then began to drag Ells out of the house and to the blue jeep that was parked on the side of the road waiting for them. Ells climbed in first squeezing into the back. Since she was quite small it wasn't to bad.

Then Stiles began to drive them to school. Excitedly, Stiles questioned "So how are you Lizzy? Are you nervous for your first day?"

Ells smiled at the hyperactive boy he was always so full of energy. Probably because of all the caffeine he drinks. Then she replied calmly "A little but I will be in your year so I will already know some people."

After that Ells sat quietly in the back while the boys talked in the front. She was happy that she was finally having a normal life. Well as normal as it could get for Ells. Once they arrived they found Lydia and Allison waiting for her near the entrance. The girls have been avoiding Scott and Stiles because Alisson wasn't ready to be around him. Ells quickly found out that Alisson and Scott use to date and she only came to house house to meet her. The girls then took Ells to reception to get her schedule and locker. Once they had been there the three girls set of towards the locker Ells had been given and Lydia looked over her classes and a bright smile made its way onto the strawberry-blonds face. She then exclaimed "Ells we have most lessons together!" This made Ells smile to. She wouldn't be alone. Ells locker was next to Alisson's.

The girls were talking about boys when something caught Lydia's eye. Twins. Me and Alisson just looked ae Lydia in exasperation. Ells loves Lydia but sometimes she can be a bit of a slut. After Lydia was done checking out freshmen they made there way to English which they all had even the boys. Lydia Stiles and Ells had a plan to get Alisson and Scott to talk. Once everyone filtered into the class room Stiles sat next to Scoot and Lydia sat next to Stiles. That lest a seat behind Lydia and a seat in front of Scott. Ells quickly rushed to the seat behind Lydia so Alisson had to sit in front of Scott. Now the three friends had to wait and see what happened.

Stiles and Lydia were engrossed in conversation about an accident that happened last night. This caught Ells attention, Lydia hadn't told her that there was an accident. Then she remembered that Lydia had come to school with Alisson instead of driving. They had been keeping things from Ells and she knew it they had become friends but she had always felt they were keeping something from her. Something important, but for the life of her she couldn't decipher what. Ells was pulled from her thoughts when a bird flew right into the window killing itself. This seemed to shock everyone in the room. When Ells looked around the room she had noticed Scott was gone. How long had she been caught in her thoughts?

Then hundreds of crows started flying into the window and people began to panic and move away. Suddenly, one flew straight through braking the glass. Glass shattered everywhere. Birds flew in and started attacking people in a frenzy. Students dropped to the floor for cover. Ells acted on instinct which had saved her more then once in the past. She flipped over her desk and used it as a shield against the transparent knives that flew at her and the black, beaked beasts that swoop at her. Abruptly, she began to look for her friends. Once she saw they were safe and huddled together she began to relax. Thoughts rushed through her. thoughts like 'this isn't natural' and 'what aren't they telling me?'. But who was she to talk she hadn't told any of them she was trained to be a hunter or that she use to be a street fighter.

Once again she was pulled from her train of thoughts. However, this time it was Stiles worried voice asking if she was okay. It seems while she was busy thinking the commotion had stopped and students where scattered around the room helping the injured all still in a state of shock. However, Ells friends didn't seem as shocked as they should be.


	6. Chapter 5 - Big secrets

Ells new from their reactions to current circumstances that her friends new more then they let on.

Once Ells was out of her thoughts she looked around to ensure the girls were okay. It was then she noticed the pain in her side. After Stiles had left she lifted her shirt to see that she had re-opened the wound and the bandaging was slowly turning red. She ignored this because she didn't want to alarm the others. She then walked over to her friends and the group of friends stood together waiting for the paramedics then were said to be coming and the parents that were called. Everyone seemed to be fine and it wasn't long before the paramedics turned up and worried parents filtered in. The sheriff who Ells learnt was Stiles dad was also there.

Ells looked longingly at the loving families. She wondered what it would have been like if her parents actually cared about her. Abruptly, she pulled herself away from those thoughts and began to listen to the various conversations around her. That was when she heard the sheriff talk about Allison's dad being a experienced hunter. She studied Mr Argent's expiration of shock and confusion which lead her to believe that maybe her was like her. But she wasn't certain so she would have to investigate.

Before Ells could comprehend what was happening Stiles was on the phone to Scott who was at some guys house. Derek? Who is Derek? These were the thoughts going through Ells head. perplexed by what was happening, Ells failed to realise that Stiles had left to meet Scott and the girls were talking to Allison's dad walking out of the demolished class room and down the nearly empty class room. Ells cautiously stepped out the room and into the hallway just in time to see a woman grasping the girls arms and looking fearfully over their head at the twins we saw this morning before she turned away leaving two confused teenagers. It seamed as though Elizabeth had been forgotten about and had no ride home.

Ells wasn't upset that her friends had left her. She was use to being alone and it gave her a chance to figure some things out. Things like what that woman was doing in the school and why she was afraid on the twins. So Ells roamed the school looking for any clues. That was when she heard a commotion in one of the locker rooms and decided to take a look. She silently made her way in without a sound. Many years of hiding and fighting had given her this skill. What she saw make her freeze in her spot. Before she had time to fathom her own actions she had left the room as not to be caught. and was now standing in a over populated hallway. Everyone was leaving; school had been cancelled because of the bird incident.

Once she was out of the school she began her walk to the McCall residence. Before she even got out the school parking lot two beautiful black bikes pulled up next to her and one of the riders took of there helmet. It was the twins. The alpha twins. Fear rushed through Ells what did they want from her? Did they know she saw them? Are they going to kill her? She just stared at then waiting for one of them to speak. By this time both of them had their helmets of and were smiling at her.

"Hey! Do you want a ride?" The one closest to her asked. Ells just looked at them with a look of bewilderment playing across her face.

Next the other one spoke, "We saw you walking alone and thought we would offer. I'm Aiden and this is my brother Ethan." Ells looked at then in complete shock. Why where they even acknowledge her, or being nice to her.

"We don't bite you know! We just thought we would be nice because we saw you walking alone" Ethan spoke kindly.

Ells finally gathered the courage to speak, "Sorry, my name is Elizabeth but most people call me Ells. Also thanks for the offer I think I will take you up on that I really cant be bothered to walk and all my friends ditched me." She replied with a small cautious smile o her face.

Ells jumped on the back of Ethan's bike. He seemed like the nicer twin. She then told then where she was going and Ethan gave her his helmet since they didn't have a spear. Ells declined and declined but Ethan insisted so she took the helmet and they took of. Once they made it back to the McCall residence Ells jumped of and handed the helmet back to Ethan. It was then a rush of pain hit her and she remembered the wound on her side. There was now blood on her shirt she tried to ignore it as she said her goodbyes.

In a small voice Ells said "Thanks so much for the lift and wait until tomorrow I will ride my bike to school you guys will love it." She smiled at the two boys although they were evil alphas they seemed like nice people. The boys bid their farewells but when Ells stepped away from them Aiden noticed the blood on her shirt but didn't say anything because he was there for a job not to make friends. Ells noticed he saw but was grateful he stayed quiet. Then she watched as the twins drove off.

Ells hurried inside to look at her side. She noticed Scott's bile was gone and Melissa was still at work so she was home alone. She made her way to the bathroom and cleaned her wound and redressed it. Once she was done she made her way down stairs to see Scott was back. She walk into the kitchen to see he was in there. She offered to make dinner. Then started cooking some pizza she found in the freezer. Once it was done they sat and ate it together. It was then she noticed Scott had a tattoo. When they finished eating Scott washed up and Ells made her way to bed Melissa still hadn't come home. Then she drifted of in to sleep with one thought playing on her mid, what were her friends hiding?


	7. Chapter 6 - The Party

Scott and Stiles were getting ready to go to a party. Scott was complaining that it was a different school and it was clear to see that he didn't want to go. But Stiles was determined to make his best friend go with him. Of course Ells wasn't going with then because she was still recovering and a party if no place for her. Well that's what the boys said anyway. It was most certainly strange for Elizabeth to have people care about her wellbeing especially after Ian died.

"I have known this girl since kinder garden our moms were friends. Scott we're going" Stiles said exasperatedly. This pulled Ells from the depths of her mind and she once again focused on the boys.

Before she know it the boys were leaving and shouting there goodbyes from down stairs. Ells didn't mind too much because parties weren't really her thing and with them gone she had time to herself. That was probably the only thing she missed about her old life. She decided she would get some stuff ready now she knew there was an alpha pack in town. Ells goes to her room and starts to go through her weapons sorting them into an order she likes. She decided it would be best if she keeps something on her so she but two small daggers in her boots and her favourite pistol which she places in a holster around her waist along with a few more rounds of ammo. the holster was attached to a belt which had a few different holsters for her equipment. it was all covered by her baggy top so she didn't have to worry about someone seeing it. she then got a multi tool pocket knife just to be on the safe side.

After that she decided to do some exercise to stay in shape. Although, she hadn't fully recovered from the beating her farther gave her before she left she was use to the pain after years of enduring it. Once she had finished she had a shower then called Alisson to see what she was doing. Alisson had told her she was going out with Lydia but they hasn't invited her because she was still recovering. This made Ells a bit angry because they treat her like a child and she obviously isn't. She knew they were hiding something. She was always good at knowing when people lie to her.

So in light of the resent information she figured that Alisson would go to Scott so she headed to the party. Scott told her were they were going encase something happened. It didn't take her long to get there by foot. As she was approaching she saw Alisson and Lydia at the door and then she saw Scott come out. She creeped closer and hide listening into their convocation.

Alisson and Lydia brought up their wrists to show identical bruises. Ells heard Alisson saying something about it being a symbol or a clue to were the Alpha pack were keeping Erica and Boyd. She didn't know then but guessed they were important to the others. After they had finished their little chat someone named Derek was mentioned and then the girls left so did Ells. She went back to her room in the McCall house and started to piece together everything she knew in her journal.

The next day everyone seemed off and all of Ells friends seemed to disappear. Ells then spotted then in an empty classroom talking to a man. She stayed quiet not to be heard but she believed that her friends were supernatural or involved with all the things that have come to light recently it makes sense. The man she believed to be Derek started shouting just loud enough for her to make out something about a pack and being taken. It was at that moment something in her mind clicked that there was a pack of werewolves here. Derek must be an alpha and Scott seemed like his friends could be his pack. She knew there was truth to her imagines and she would figure it out but she wasn't one to jump to conclusions. Ells decided that she would confront Scott about her suspicions soon. She could help them if they accepted her into the pack. But she couldn't help but worry they wouldn't and that they would dislike her because she was a trained hunter as hunters are meant to kill the supernatural but after knowing the group of strange teens she has begun to believe that there are good supernatural creatures out there. But she also knew there were bad because she wasn't an invalid and she knew not to blindly trust. But the confrontation would have to wait as she had classes to get to.


	8. Chapter 7 - Bank Break-in

When the bell that signals the beginning of class rang Ells was already in her seat before the boys she was becoming rather fond of walked in. Ells wasn't paying much attention at first until couch started shouting about Scott and that he liked him better now before going on about risk and reward. Then he asked for a quarter and Stiles pulled one out. But that wasn't all that came out his pocket. Most of the class has shocked expression as a condom fell to the ground. At this moment the first thought that crossed Ells mind was, _that's why they didn't want me at the party,_ but she couldn't help but chuckle at the expression she saw on his face. _._ Couch then proceeded to demonstrated bouncing a quarter in a mug. After that she zoned out again till Couch approached her desk asking anyone if they wanted to take the risk, but he stopped short of her desk and went to Stiles instead. Seems he wanted to take the risk as he shot from his desk with a stupid grin on his face and made his way to the front of the class. Ells watched her friend with an amused smile on her face.

The smile quickly dropped from her face when she saw the sheriff, Stiles' dad at the door. Her stomach sunk, she new something was wrong. But it seems Stiles want as quick to notice. The sheriff took Stiles outside to talk. From the expression on Scott's face he could hear what they were talking about and it wasn't good news. It was also this that made Ells 90% sure Scott was a werewolf.

At the end of the day before everyone left for home Ells decided to confront Scott on what she thought she new. So when she saw him she pulled him to the side, hoping to talk, but he seemed to be in a hurry to be somewhere and asked if it could wait till later. Frustrated with all the secrets and running off, Ells decided to talk to Allison about it. Her and Allison has become quite close over the short period of time they had known each other. Elizabeth also new Allison was a hunter or at least her family are because she saw the Argent name in one of Ian's journals and it seems the Argents were a well know family of hunters.

So after her failed confrontation with Scott she found herself in Allison's room working up the courage to talk about the thing that could make their friendship stronger or break it completely.

"Allison I know. I know what Scott is and I know what you are!" Ells decided just to be direct, unable to see any good way for the convocation to start.

"H-How do you know?...Wait what do you know?" Allison blurted shocked by her friends abrupt announcement.

Allison's pause allowed Ells to know she was right that there was something and all her friends were in on it. But she still wasn't sure she was right about her accusations. However, she couldn't continue being in the dark and not knowing because they thought she was just a weak, naïve little girl.

"I know Scott's a werewolf. I know you come from a family of hunters. But most importantly I know there is an Alpha pack in Beacon Hills and I don't want to be kept in the dark, I can help you if you let me." Ells finally confessed after a silent pause, she felt good after letting it out.

Alisson just stood there shocked. Shocked that someone who had only been in town for like a week already new so much. Shocked that the girl she once saw as fragile and naïve had proven herself to be otherwise and in this moment Allison know that the group had been write at the beginning when they looked in the bag. Elizabeth was indeed a hunter and was most certainly not all that fragile. And it was this moment Allison confessed and told Ells she was right and decided to tell the girl her plan as no one else seemed interested.

Meanwhile, Scott and Stiles were at the Vet clinic with Derek and Isaac. To make Isaac remember the traumatic events in which he found the Alpha packs wide out. The group needed this information to save their lost friends and pack members. To do this they had to put the poor boy in a tub full of ice water to slow his heart rate, this will allow a kind of hypnotic effect that makes him slip into his memories. Memories that have been looked in the very depth of his mind. The memories one only wished to see in nightmares.

The next evening Allison and Elizabeth prepared to brake into the bank and find evidence that there was something there. This would prove themselves to Scott. The previous nigh Allison told Ells a lot about what had happened and why she needed to prove herself, Ells wanted to help her friend and understood to a level why it needed to be done.

Just before nightfall the duo drove out to the bank. It was surprisingly easy to get in, all they had to do was break the chain on the front door then walk in. Ells was suspicious because nothing involving the supernatural was ever that easy. Her nerves were justified when out of know where the school councillor has Ells by her neck on the wall, Allison stood unmoving shocked to see her here. It seemed the councillor was with the enemy, but she seemed like she wanted us to stay safe as she demanded we hid in the cupboard and not come out till we heard the fighting. Though they were profoundly confused they complied as the older woman seemed very anxious.

Once in the dark cramped cupboard the girls began to worry they had walked into something much more dangerous then they fist anticipated. But not long after their arrival in the one and only closet, they heard walking and a stick taping. This alerted them the Alpha pack were approaching. Panicked, they searched the small space for something to mask their sent from the predators on the other side of the door. Fortunately, they found a bottle of cleaning fluid and tipped it on the floor to cover their sent from the enhanced senses of the wolves. Lucky for them they solved the problem just in time as they saw the shadows pace under the door. Allison blocked the liquid escaping the small crack at the bottom of the door by socking it up with her coat.

Once they were sure the red eyed monsters had left Allison illuminated the room with her phone torch and they looked at the space they had been confined to. As they peered around the room their eyed landed on a horrific site a young girls lifeless body lay there, the once silky blond hair dull and pale rotting skin enveloped the body. Allison looked in horror at the lifeless corps that looked to be days old, while Ells looked away it was clear Allison knew the girl. Soon after the scaring scene before them Allison told Ells it was Erica a friend and pack member of Derek Hale.

Suddenly, shouts and grunts were heard. This broke the girl from their shock and they finally left the closet and went to investigate. Once they arrived at the scene of the fight they were stunned at the sight. Scott and Derek were fighting Boyd and an unknown female. The two latter seemed rabid and out of control, they were killing Scott and Derek. They had to do something but Ells was still stood aghast at what was playing out in front of her. It was because of this she wasn't able to prevent Allison from letting loss the rabid creatures into the quiet town of Beacon Hills. Once they were free they took of to god knows where and know they may kill innocent, unsuspecting civilians.

They needed to be stopped before they hurt someone but when Ells turned back to tell Allison Derek was in her face voicing what Ells had just thought but a lot more aggressively. Ells was worried for Allison before Scott stepped in to be the voice of reason and calm them all down and focus on what's really important. It seemed Ells had gone unnoticed by the two werewolves. That was until Scott turned to her with an expression of complete and utter dismay. It seemed Ells had some explaining to do, but first they had more important things to do. Protect Beacon Hills from a pair of wild extramundane teenagers.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have a lot going on and this isn't really a priority in my life at the moment. But I hope I can start updating more.**


End file.
